


What's On Your Mind?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it's mostly fluff and hopefully it's funny, F/F, Kara sees things she can't unsee, Lena gets the hug that she deserves, Mind Reading, Sanvers is mentioned, SuperCorp, This ended up with more feelings than I originally intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Thanks to a new form of Kryptonite, Kara temporarily gains the ability to read minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is or how it turned out so long but I hope you enjoy it.

“I’m fine,” Kara insists as Alex suggests yet another test to run.

“We have no idea what that Kryptonite could’ve done to you, we need to be sure.” Kara knows Alex is right, they’ve never come across yellow Kryptonite before, but that doesn’t mean she’s happy about all the tests. And honestly, she feels completely fine.

“Ok,” Kara acquiesces, only to stop all the techno-babble and worry Alex is voicing.

Alex frowns, “that test came back fine too.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Well, yes, but usually Kryptonite has some affect on you and I’d like to figure out what this one does. We have people running tests on it as we speak.”

Kara slumps down on the lab table she’s been sitting on, knowing she’s in for a long night, that Alex won’t let her out of her sight until they know if she’s been harmed in any way.

Alex’s worry and science talk is beginning to drive Kara crazy so instead she tries to distract her, anything to stop Alex’s non-stop talking as she sits at the monitor, going through all that data she’s collected since Kara’s exposure to the Kryptonite a few hours ago. “Sorry about interrupting your plans with Maggie tonight, I know you had plans with her.”

An image flashes through Kara’s brain and Kara’s eyes go wide, that’s not something she ever wants to think about, not what her sister and Maggie get up to behind closed doors.

“It’s fine, she understands, I’ll be able to see her later anyway.”

This time a different image appears and she sees Maggie sleeping, sees Alex silently crawl into bed beside her and snuggle up to her, putting a gentle kiss on Maggie’s forehead before Alex shuts her eyes herself.

Alex notices Kara’s heart rate increase and is at her side in an instant, “what’s wrong, are you ok?”

Kara’s mind scrambles as she realises what may be happening when she hears all the concern and all the science talk being directed at her like before, the constant rambling that has been coming from Alex since she found her at the scene with the Kryptonite. Expect for the first time Kara notices that Alex isn’t actually speaking, her mouth is closed as she looks over Kara but she can still hear Alex’s words.

An idea pops into Kara’s mind, one that’ll hopefully confirm her theory because otherwise she’s going crazy. Although she might go crazy soon anyway if she has to listen to Alex like this for much longer. “What did you have for breakfast this morning?”

Kara can hear the confusion in Alex’s mind but the answer pops into her head anyway, toast. And because Alex thinks it, Kara hears it too even though Alex doesn’t even open her mouth.

“Oh, Rao, I think I can read minds.”

Alex’s eyes widen, “what?”

“You had toast for breakfast.”

“How do you-?”

Kara is starting to panic, “because you just thought it! And now I can hear you freaking out. Please don’t freak out or I’ll freak out.”

Alex takes a deep breath, trying to control her thoughts. “Ok, don’t panic, this might actually be not such a bad thing. If that’s all the yellow Kryptonite did then we can relax.”

“But I can hear people’s thoughts!” She pauses and listens, not with her ears but with her mind and what she’d originally thought was just background noise from outside the room, thanks to her super hearing, she’s pretty sure now is the thoughts of the people near the lab. At least it seems to be contained to a limited area, she knows there’s many more people in the building than the thoughts she can currently hear. She tries to tune them out as she turns back to Alex, “what do we do?”

“We need to test this theory, I’ll be right back.”

Kara’s eyes go wide as she hears what Alex plans to do, she’s gone to get Winn and she really doesn’t want to hear what’s going on in his mind.

“Is it true?” Winn asks excitedly as he enters the room a few moments later, a grin on his face.

“You tell me?” Kara asks warily. This feels like a huge invasion of privacy, even if Winn is aware of what she’s doing.

Winn grins but keeps his mouth shut this time but she hears the words anyway. _Is it true? Can you really read my mind?_

Kara groans, “I really can.”

“Cool!” Winn exclaims while Alex looks on, equal parts concerned and amused.

“Not cool. Please try to control your thoughts around me. Think of things like rainbows and puppies. I’ve already seen way too much in Alex’s mind.”

Winn laughs as Alex’s eyes go wide, “what did you see?”

“Please try not to think about Maggie again in my presence. Ever.”

Alex blushes but another image pops into Kara’s mind, of Maggie and Alex, this time in an even more intimate position.

“Please stop!” Kara almost shouts.

Alex is still blushing, trying to push Maggie out of her mind. She can blame Kara, she’s the one that put those thoughts in her head in the first place.

“It’s not my fault! Just please stop thinking about your girlfriend like that.”

“Then stop mentioning her!”

Winn is laughing uncontrollably by this point, only stopping when Alex hits him on the arm.

“Ok, I can read minds, what do we do now?”

“We should run a few more tests but then I think the best thing for you to do is to stay away from people as much as possible until this wears off.”

“What if I’m stuck like this forever?”

“The effects of Kryptonite have never been permanent before so there’s no reason to believe that this will be.”

“Ok,” Kara nods, that makes sense. “Can I at least wait it out at home then? I don’t want to be stuck here for the foreseeable future.”

Alex thinks about it for a moment then nods, “ok, but only once we’ve finished the tests on you.”

Suddenly, the sound of Christmas music fills Kara’s mind and she knows instantly who’s to blame, recognises the singing instantly from their nights of karaoke together.

“Winn!”

Alex turns to glare at Winn, “I hope you’re not imagining Maggie and I now.”

Winn goes slightly red but he keeps grinning as he shakes his head. “Christmas music.”

“Out!” Both Danvers sisters say at the same time.

Kara is relieved when Alex finally gives her the all clear and says that she can go home. Kara says she’ll be fine flying but Alex insists on driving her home and walking her up to her apartment.

“Call me if you need anything, ok? I’ll be by tomorrow morning to see how you’re doing.”

“And you’ll call me if you need help with anything Supergirl related?”

Alex nods as she stands in Kara’s doorway but her phone vibrating in her pocket stops her from leaving. Kara almost hopes they’re needed back at work, anything to distract her from the thoughts of others. Alex quickly pulls the phone out of her pocket and Kara doesn’t need to be able to see the phone to know it’s from Maggie, the smile on Alex’s face says it all. Even if that wasn’t the case, Kara can now hear exactly what the message says, and would know exactly who it’s from, she can clearly hear the words being read in Alex’s mind.

_Have you eaten yet? I could swing by the DEO with dinner if you have time for a break?_

_God, I love her._

The second thought was Alex’s own and Kara can’t help but grin, “you two are so cute.”

Alex looks up, having forgotten for a moment that Kara can actually read her thoughts and blushes again at the realisation that Kara just heard her admit she loves Maggie when she hasn’t even told the woman herself yet.

“Lucky you can forget, I can’t. And for the record, she loves you too, you don’t need to be a mind reader to see that.”

Alex smiles, “you’ll be ok here by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine, I’d rather not have to hear any more accidental thoughts about you and Maggie, I’m going to need to bleach my brain.”

Alex laughs again as she holds up her hands, “fine, I’m going, I don’t want you hearing all my thoughts either.”

“I love you,” Kara calls down the hallway at Alex’s retreating back. She hears the words ‘I love you too’ clear in her mind in return.

Kara makes her way over to the couch and turns on the TV in the hopes that’ll drown out any of her neighbours thoughts if they come home, which the ones above her do for a short while. Luckily they leave soon after, she really didn't need to know that much about any of them.

Kara's just beginning to relax, being far enough away from anyone that she can't hear anyone's thoughts but her own at the moment when suddenly her own face is flashing through her mind and it startles her.

Kara looks up and focuses her hearing outside her apartment, trying to figure out where that thought came from because it wasn’t her own. She hears movement in the hallway outside her apartment and she can tell immediately who’s there. Lena. She can hear the sound of her shoes on the floor, the sound of the heartbeat that she's become accustomed and now she can tell by the sound of Lena's voice in her head that there’s no doubting that Lena is nearby. And coming to visit Kara, judging by her own face still flashing through Lena’s mind. (but why else would Lena be in her building anyway, she doesn’t need to be a mind reader to guess Lena is here to see her).

There’s a knock on her door and Kara panics. What should she do? The smart thing to do, the right thing to do, would be to ignore Lena, keep her at a distance until the mind reading has passed so she doesn't invade Lena's privacy. As much as Kara knows she shouldn't, she gets up anyway and moves to the door, she's missed her friend and really wants to see her.

She can hear Lena wondering if she's home or not.

Kara hesitates with her hand on the doorknob, this could really lead to trouble, hearing her friends thoughts, one she has a huge crush on. Maybe it’s not such a good idea after all?

But then Kara hears what Lena is thinking, and her heart breaks.

_Maybe she's ignoring me. Maybe she doesn't want to be friends with me. Maybe she doesn't even like me._

Kara's not even worrying about the consequences as she opens the door, she needs to put a stop to those thoughts.

"Lena, hi, it's so good to see you, come in." The words pour out of Kara's mouth quickly, wanting to quell Lena's fears. She's grinning as she looks at Lena, gesturing for her to come in and she feels some of Lena's fears melt away. Lena smiles back as she greets Kara in return.

_Wow, she looks beautiful._

The thought startles Kara, more so because she's not entirely sure whether it is Lena's thought or her own because Lena looks beautiful, she always does, but she’s sure that wasn’t her own voice in her head.

"Sorry to just show up like this, we haven't seen each other in a while and I thought we could have dinner."

Kara's embarrassed to say that it's her own thoughts of Lena that have her distracted so it takes a moment for Lena's words to register in her mind.

It's then that Kara notices the bag of food in Lena's hand. It takes a special type of person to distract Kara from food. Kara's surprised as the doubt and fear creeps into Lena's mind again as she wonders whether she's made a mistake showing up here like this. Does Lena always feel like this? You'd never be able to tell by the confident front Lena usually puts up. Kara makes a mental note to reassure her more often that she genuinely likes her and enjoys being her friend.

“I’m starving,” Kara admits and she is, she’d been too distracted by the whole mind reading thing to have dinner. “And sorry I haven’t visited lately, I’ve been busy at work.” It’s lucky that Lena isn’t the one with the mind reading powers, it would only take her a moment to figure out that Kara is Supergirl. Not that she’s opposed to her knowing, Kara wants to tell her, it’s more a matter of convincing Alex and J’Onn that Lena can be trusted. And Maggie knows, so why can’t Lena?

“It’s no problem, we both have busy jobs,” Lena smiles and Kara smiles back as she gestures for Lena to take a seat while she gets them both plates for the food and a glass of wine each.

Kara begins to relax as they eat, their small talk and the TV enough to distract Lena so her thoughts don’t travel past what they’re talking about and what they’re watching.

All goes wrong though when they’ve finished eating and Kara shifts on the couch, closer to Lena, and settles with their thighs pressed together.

_Oh my God she’s touching me._

The thought comes through loud and clear and Kara’s surprised she manages to stay still, not jumping with the sudden intrusion into her mind.

_Be cool, it’s fine, she’s touched you before, she’s just that sort of a person._

Kara’s about to move, thinking maybe she’s crossing some line, that she’s making Lena uncomfortable with the contact. Oh no, Kara thinks, what if she’s always felt this way and has just never said anything, that Kara has been making her uncomfortable with all her little touches.

_How is one person so warm? I love how warm she is._

Kara shoots a look at Lena and smiles when Lena turns to her and smiles too. You’d never know what was running through her mind right now, she looks so calm and relaxed. Kara tries to breathe as she thinks about what her thoughts could mean. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to invite Lena in after all.

Lena’s thoughts go back to the TV now and Kara’s grateful. One because she doesn’t want to hear anything Lena doesn’t want her too and two, she doesn’t really understand what’s going on in Lena’s mind.

Kara tries to focus on the screen now but it’s hard when her thoughts are full of Lena. Not just what she was just thinking, about Kara touching her, but her thoughts from earlier, her doubts about Kara truly being her friend.

She knows she’s failing in focussing though when she hears Lena’s thoughts filter into her mind again, hears the worry in Lena’s mind. Kara knows the question is going to be asked a moment before Lena asks it, “are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Kara says as she tries to smile at Lena. She can hear the doubt in Lena’s mind so she tries again. “You know I’m your friend, right?”

Kara doesn’t need to hear Lena’s thoughts to see the confusion written across her face.

“Yes.” _Even though I want us to be more than friends but I know that’ll never happen._

Kara’s mouth drops open, Lena wants what?

Kara stumbles over her words, knows Lena’s expecting a reason for her questioning, but her mind is still trying to process what Lena’s just thought, “ok…umm…good. I was just checking, I just wanted to umm… make sure you knew how important you are to me, how much you mean to me.”

Lena’s mind goes blank, she can no longer hear any thoughts coming from the other woman and Kara thinks that maybe the Kryptonite has finally worn off, but it seems as if Lena had momentarily gone into shock because the thoughts are back a moment later.

_What is happening? Why is she saying this? Is everything ok? Am I really that important to her? No one has ever told me I was important to them before._

Kara reaches out and takes Lena’s hand, forgetting for a moment that she shouldn’t think anything was wrong right now, that she shouldn’t know what Lena is thinking. “Oh Lena.”

Kara can not only hear Lena’s thoughts now but her heart beating quickly too. It takes a moment for Lena to move from ‘her hand is so soft’ to thoughts of why Kara is suddenly acting so strange.

“Is everything ok?” Lena asks, because something must be wrong for her to be acting like this.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Kara quickly says, realising too late that’s she’s answered the question that Lena asked in her mind, not out loud.

“I mean everything’s fine,” Kara quickly adds, “I just wanted you to know you’re important to me, that I don’t tell you that enough.”

Lena’s looking at Kara and Kara knows she’s trying to figure out if she’s telling the truth or not, can hear it clear in her mind. It breaks Kara’s heart that Lena’s been in this position before, that people have tried to manipulate her by making her believe they cared.

“I mean it,” Kara says, not noticing she’s stroking her thumb across the back of Lena’s hand until the thought pops into Lena’s mind.

“Ok,” Lena finally says, a smile on her face and Kara can tell that Lena believes her, “you’re important to me too.”

Kara knows Lena’s words are true, would know that they were even without this new power, but Kara had no idea how much Lena really meant them, how important she was to Lena until she sees it in Lena’s mind.

Kara nods and smiles before she turns back to the movie. She needs to distract herself, needs to distract Lena, because right now Lena’s thoughts are mixing in with her own and she’s finding it hard to distinguish the two and she needs time to process everything she’s just learnt.

It takes a while but finally Lena turns her thoughts back to the movie and Kara is able to concentrate on sorting out her own thoughts, can now tell what are her own thoughts and what are Lena’s. Because Kara has just found out how much Lena cares for her, hadn’t known that Lena felt the same way about her in return.

_She’s still holding my hand?_

The thought appears in Kara’s mind and she realises Lena is no longer focussed on the movie which with a proper look at the screen, Kara sees has now finished. A glance down makes Kara realise that she is still in fact holding Lena’s hand, how had she forgotten that? Kara gives Lena’s hand a gentle squeeze but keeps their hands joined.

“What are you thinking?” Lena asks softly and she looks up to see Lena watching her.

_God, she’s so beautiful._

There’s that thought again, does Lena really think that about her? How can someone as beautiful as Lena think that she’s beautiful too?

It takes a moment for Kara to remember that Lena asked her a question and is waiting for an answer. This mind reading thing is making it really hard to focus on what’s actually being said.

Kara’s voice is quiet as she tells the truth. “I was thinking about you.”

Lena looks confused again.

_Why is she thinking about me? Did I do something wrong?_

In this moment, Kara wants nothing more than to pull Lena into a hug, to assure Lena that’s she’s done nothing wrong at all. And then she wants to go out and find every single person that has hurt Lena and make them pay. How could they treat such a wonderful woman so poorly?

Kara makes a decision. She’s not going to continue to lie to Lena, she can’t, not after having heard her thoughts and knowing how she’s been treated in the past. “I need to tell you something.”

Kara can already hear Lena’s thoughts coming, the worry that she’s done something wrong, the thought that despite her earlier words, Kara’s going to say they can no longer be friends. So Kara continues quickly, she doesn’t want those thoughts to linger in Lena’s brain.

“I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while, and I don’t want to hide it from you any longer. You’re important to me and I want to prove that to you.” Kara pauses, “I’m Supergirl.”

Lena immediately smiles and that is not the reaction that Kara is expecting.

“I know.”

Kara’s mouth drop open. “What? How?”

Kara sees images, memories, flash through Lena’s mind, moments when she’s talked to Lena as Kara and other times she’s spoken to her as Supergirl. She can see the idea popped into Lena’s mind during their first meeting and it hadn’t taken her long to confirm her suspicions once she’d met Supergirl too. Lena had known this whole time and had never said anything? And more importantly, she didn’t seem to care that she was Supergirl, that Kara had hidden part of herself for their entire friendship.

Lena laughs, “it really wasn’t that hard, a pony tail and glasses isn’t the best disguise. But I guess you’re doing better than Superman, his disguise is just glasses.”

Kara can only stare at Lena, she knows about Clark too?

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Lena pauses, “and thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me yourself.”

Lena’s words kick start Kara’s brain. “It was never a question of trust. Well not my trust in you at least.”

The name Luthor flashes through Lena’s mind.

“But it’s my secret to tell and I can share it with who I like and I want to share it with you.”

Kara can hear how much her words mean to Lena and smiles as Lena smiles back. “Thank you,” Lena says again.

Kara continues though, because if she stops now she’ll lose her courage and she wants to tell Lena the whole truth, “but that’s not the only thing I have to tell you.”

Kara can hear Lena’s confusion but she waits patiently for Kara to continue.

“Earlier while out fighting an alien, I was exposed to a new form of Kryptonite we’ve never come across before.”

Lena’s eyes widen, she knows how Kryptonite affects Kryptonians. “Are you ok?”

“Physically, I’m fine. This kryptonite didn’t seem to harm me in any way, it gave me a new power instead.”

Kara can hear the questions running through Lena’s mind. “A new power?”

Kara nods, “it seems the Kryptonite has temporarily given me the power to read minds.”

It takes a moment but Kara sees when her words sink in. “Oh my God.”

Kara can hear Lena mentally going through the whole night, trying to figure out exactly what she’s thought about and what Kara might have heard.

“I didn’t want to keep anything from you, it felt wrong having heard some of your thoughts and you not knowing about it.”

“Are you reading my mind right now?”

Kara nods, “I’m sorry, I can’t help.”

_Have I thought about wanting to kiss her tonight? Or any of the other things I want to do to her?_

Kara can tell Lena didn’t mean to think that, can hear her scrambling in her mind to cover up her thoughts but it’s not working very well.

“That was the first time you thought about kissing me tonight.”

_Really? I usually think about it much more often than that._

Lena is blushing profusely but Kara finds it cute.

“I’m really sorry,” Kara says sheepishly, feeling like she’s still invading Lena’s privacy even though Lena knows the truth now. But she can’t say she’s not intrigued, because while most of her other thoughts could have been read as platonic, these were definitely not.

Kara hears Lena’s train of thought switch, back to when Kara had told her she was important, and Lena realises why she did that.

Before Lena can say anything, Kara speaks, “you don’t have to explain anything to me. But I want you to know I said those words because you really are important to me, I didn’t just say that to make you feel better. I truly care about you and I want you to know that’s the absolute truth.”

“Really?” Lena asks and Kara’s surprised by the tears she sees in Lena’s eyes. The need to hug her comes back strong but instead of resisting, she wraps her arms around Lena, holding her tight as after a moment’s hesitation, Lena buries her face in Kara’s shoulder.

“Really,” Kara murmurs softly as she holds Lena.

_I think hugging you is my new favourite thing._

“Hugging you is my new favourite thing too.”

Lena laughs as she pulls away and Kara reaches up to brush away the lone tear that’s spilled down Lena’s cheek.

“How long’s this mind reading thing meant to last?”

“No idea, but I hope it goes away soon, it’s hard enough having my own thoughts in my head let alone someone else’s.”

Lena laughs again and Kara smiles, realising at least one good thing has come out of this whole situation. But she sobers when she realises what she should do. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I’m sure the idea of me being able to hear your every thought isn’t a good one.”

“Thank you for telling me that too. You didn’t have to but I’m glad you did.”

Kara smiles and brushes a stray strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “You’re welcome.”

Kara laughs when she hears a song start in her mind. “Trying not to think of anything? At least it’s not Christmas songs, Winn was singing them earlier to annoy me.”

Lena blushes, “you’ve already heard far more about me than I intended, I’d rather not let anything else slip.”

_Like I’m in love with you._

Both Lena and Kara’s eyes widen as they hear Lena’s accidental confession. Then Lena is panicking, trying to put words together to make it right. “No, wait, please, I didn’t mean that! It just slipped out. I should go.”

The words are all said in a rush but Kara’s not even listening, too busy caught up on the word ‘love.’

There’s awe and disbelief in Kara’s tone as she speaks, “you’re in love with me?”

“No.” _Yes._

Kara can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face, “you remember I can read your mind, right?”

Lena buries her head in her hands, her words muffled as she speaks, “you were never meant to find that out.”

“I’m glad I did,” Kara says, taking hold of Lena’s arms and pulling her hands away from her face.

“You are?” _She probably hates me._

“I could never hate you, not for a second,” Kara quickly says and then she laughs again when she hears a song start up in her head again, Lena trying to distract herself from her own thoughts. “Do you know what I wish right now?”

“What?” Lena asks tentatively.

“That you could read my mind too so that when I tell you I love you, you’d believe me.”

Kara can hear Lena’s heart beating rapidly, can hear the doubts swirling in her mind along with the hope.

Kara cups Lena’s cheek, rubs her thumb gently over soft skin. “When you showed up here this evening, I should’ve pretended I wasn’t home, shouldn’t have let you in here when I was like this. And anyone else I would’ve, I even kicked my sister out. But I wanted to see you, I’d missed you over the past week. And then I heard your thoughts, about you doubting our friendship and I had to let you in, had to show you I cared. I had no idea how much you cared for me in return, I’d never even entertained the idea that my feelings could be reciprocated. But you proved me wrong tonight and even though I saw some things in Alex’s mind I can’t unsee, I’m glad this happened because it showed me how much you care about me and I can tell you how much I care about you in return. I love you, so much, and I’m going to do everything I can to prove that to you, even if that includes telling you every day for the rest of our lives that I love you.”

“Kara…” Lena breathes out her name, the tears back in her eyes again and Kara can hear that some of the doubt from before is gone from Lena’s mind, that hope is filling her instead. She knows it’ll take a while for Lena to truly believe her, has now seen how she’s been hurt in the past, but it’s a start.

“I love you,” Kara says again and then she leans in and presses their lips together and both their minds go blissfully blank.

Lena mumbles against Kara’s lips as they press insistently against her own, “I love you too.”

Kara pulls away and presses her forehead against Lena’s, needing the closeness now that she knows what it feels like to be this close to Lena. “What now?”

A series of images flash through Lena’s mind, ones that are very similar to what she’d seen in Alex’s mind but she’s happy to see that her and Lena have taken the place of Maggie and Alex.

Kara giggles as she sits back and sees Lena blush. Lena’s sheepish as she apologises, “sorry, I didn’t mean for you to see that.”

Kara pecks Lena on the lips, “don’t worry, I have similar thoughts running through my mind as we speak.”

“You do?” Lena teases, a light in her eyes that Kara’s happy to see, one that shows how comfortable and relaxed Lena is right now.

Kara’s grinning as she nods, “and as much as I know we’d both love to act on those thoughts, I was thinking I could take you out to dinner first.”

Lena’s teasing her again, “you’re asking me out on a date?”

“I can see in your mind that your answer is already yes.”

Lena pulls even further away from Kara so she can hit her on the arm, “hey, that’s cheating.”

Kara shrugs, “I might as well make the most of this power while I have it.”

Another series of images flash through Kara’s mind and this time Kara knows that Lena is doing it on purpose, is teasing her with what could be in their future. Kara pouts, “that’s not fair.”

Lena grins, “stop reading my mind then.”

Kara rolls her eyes, “you know I can’t help it.”

Lena winks, “I know.”

Kara’s enjoying this new level of comfort that has suddenly settled over them, an extension of their friendship that has become so much more with their growing relationship.

“How about we watch another movie?” Lena suggests.

Kara smiles and nods her agreement as she settles into Lena’s side and grabs the remote to put another movie on.

_I could get used to this._

Kara leans over and presses her lips softly to Lena’s cheek, “you better.”

Kara doesn’t know what time it is when she’s startled awake by a knock at her door. A warm weight on her shoulder tells her Lena stayed the night and they fell asleep during the movie. The knocking continues as Lena stirs and Kara apologises as she extracts herself from Lena’s side and goes to answer the door.

“Hey,” Kara greets Alex as she pulls the door open, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, you weren’t answering my calls and I got worried.”

Kara just shrugs as Alex walks into her apartment and she shuts the door behind her. When she turns back to Alex, she’s staring at Kara with an odd expression on her face and Kara can’t figure out what it means.

“What? Are you just going to stare at me all day or actually say something?”

“Wait, so you can’t read my mind?”

Kara frowns, trying to listen, but she comes up with nothing and shakes her head.

“Thank God, controlling my thoughts around you was difficult.”

“Ew, I really didn’t need to know how much you think about Maggie.”

Alex just grins at her. Kara’s about to say more but a noise from behind them draws both their attention.

Alex frowns as she sees Lena stand up from the couch, rubbing sleep from her own eyes. She’s about to question Kara but Kara is already moving across to room.

“Hey, sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you.”

Lena smiles, “it’s fine.” Her eyes move to take in Alex on the other side of the room and even without the mind reading, Kara can tell she’s uncomfortable.

“Why don’t you go freshen up in my room while I talk to my sister?”

Lena smiles and nods before she turns and walks into Kara’s room, Kara watching her go with her own smile on her face.

Alex waits until she’s sure Lena’s out of earshot before she speaks, “what’s she doing here?”

Kara shrugs, more awake now, “we had a movie night and we fell asleep.”

“Was it wise having her here when you could hear her thoughts? Isn’t that a bit of an invasion of privacy?”

Kara nods, “that’s why I told her the truth.”

Alex’s eyes go wide, “you what?”

“Don’t worry, she already knew I was Supergirl so it wasn’t hard to explain.”

“How did she know?”

“Apparently glasses and a different hairstyle aren’t a very effective disguise.”

Alex can’t help but laugh, “I have told you that before.”

Kara waves off her statement, “I know, I know.”

“You’re sure we can trust her?”

Kara nods, “I was sure even before I could read her mind.”

“Ok,” Alex says, still slightly wary but if Kara trusts her after seeing into her mind, then that must mean something. “So, did anything else happen last night?”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, her voice slightly higher than she’d like.

“Well, we all know about your crush on her, did you finally see how she feels about you in return? Because my money is on she likes you too.” Kara blushes and Alex takes that as a confirmation. “As long as she knows if she hurts you, I’ll hurt her right back, then we’re good.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, “nope, we’re not having this conversation, especially not when I’m still half asleep and Lena is in the other room. You need to leave now.”

“You do have a pretty girl in your room, it’s understandable you want me to leave.”

Kara just groans in response.

Alex laughs, “fine, I’m going, but we’re talking about this later.”

“Whatever,” Kara says as she practically pushes Alex out the door.

“Love you,” Alex calls as the door is shut behind her.

“Love you too,” Kara grumbles under her breath, knowing full well that Alex can’t hear her.

It’s less than a minute later that Lena exits Kara’s room, looking much more put together than she had before.

“Hey,” Lena smiles shyly as she makes her way over to Kara and wraps her arms around her neck, “how’s the mind reading thing going?”

“All gone,” Kara says, both relieved and a little bit sad, only because it gave her an insight into what Lena was thinking when you’d never be able to tell from how she looked.

Lena nods her head before she leans forward to press her lips to Kara’s in a soft kiss. The kiss doesn’t last long but they’re both grinning when they part.

“I have to get to work,” Lena reluctantly admits, she’d give anything to stay in Kara’s arms forever.

“Me too,” Kara pouts so Lena kisses her again.

“Can I see you again tonight?”

“Of course, we have our date remember.”

Lena grins and leans in to kiss Kara again before she’s pulling away. “Remember last night when I said hugging you is my new favourite thing? I’ve changed my mind, kissing is.”

Kara laughs and then because she can, she presses her lips to Lena’s again, “that’s good, because it’s mine too.”

Neither can stop smiling as Lena finally steps away, she unfortunately needs to get to the office for a meeting.

Kara leads Lena over to the door but before she opens it, she wraps Lena in a tight hug. “I love you,” Kara says softly, her face buried in Lena’s shoulder.

Lena sinks into Kara’s hug, can feel her strong body holding her up, “I love you, too.”

Again they reluctantly part. With one more quick peck on the lips, Lena opens the door to leave, she knows if she waits much longer, she’ll come up with an excuse to stay instead of going to work.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

Kara smiles, “I can’t wait.”

She closes the door behind Lena and sinks back into it, not believing how much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, all thanks to accidental exposure to Kryptonite and Lena showing up for dinner at the right time.

Kara knows the smile is going to be stuck on her face all day and even her friends aren’t going to have to be able to read minds to know what it means; she’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
